cantarbriafandomcom-20200215-history
Cantarbria Wiki/Equipment
=General Weaponry= This weaponry is nonspecific to region. Ammunition Alternatives Bleeding Arrows: Benefit: A bleeding arrow deals normal damage when it hits a creature. Each round thereafter, the creature bleeds for 1 point of damage until the bleeding is stopped by a DC 10 Heal check or the application of a cure spell or some other healing magic. A critical hit does not multiply the bleed damage. Creatures immune to critical hits (such as plants and constructs) are immune to the bleed damage dealt by this weapon. Blunt Arrows: Blunt Arrows deal bludgeoning damage rather than piercing damage. An archer can use a blunt arrow to deal nonlethal damage (at the normal –4 attack penalty for using a lethal weapon to deal nonlethal damage). Durable Arrows: Benefit: Durable arrows don’t break due to normal use, whether or not they hit their target; unless the arrow goes missing, an archer can retrieve and reuse a durable arrow again and again. Durable arrows can be broken in other ways (such as deliberate snapping, hitting a fire elemental, and so on). Drawback: If crafted with magic (such as bane), the magic only lasts for one use of the arrow, but the nonmagical arrow can still be reused or imbued with magic again Dye Arrows: Firing a dye arrow is a ranged touch attack; a creature struck by a dye arrow takes no damage but is splashed with black, blue, green, or red marker dye sufficient to coat about 1 square foot. Flight Arrows: A flight arrows range increment is 20 feet greater with longbows, 10 feet greater with shortbows. Drawback: Flight arrows deal damage as if one size category smaller. Lodestone Arrow: Action: Pulling the string to break the seal and activate the reaction in the arrowhead is a move action. Benefit: You gain a +4 bonus on attack rolls when firing a lodestone arrow at a target wearing a significant amount of metal armor (at least chain mail or a metal shield) or made of metal. The increased magnetism fades 1 round after you activate it, after which time it is a normal arrow. Special: In areas with a lot of magnetic metal, the attack bonus may drop to 0 or even become a penalty as competing sources steer the arrow away from your intended target. Drawback: The magnetized arrow only deals half damage. Pheromone Arrow: Any creature with the scent ability gains a +2 bonus on attack and damage rolls made against a target marked with a pheromone arrow. This effect lasts for 1 hour or until the target spends 1 minute washing. Raining Arrow: The reservoir of holy water is designed to burst on impact, hitting the target and splashing nearby creatures as if you had thrown the vial. Drawback: A raining arrow has a –2 penalty on attack rolls due to its weight. Slow Burn: On your turn, 1 round after impact, the burst of flame deals 1d6 points of fire damage to the target. Drawback: The extra weight of this arrowhead gives you a –1 penalty on attack rolls with the arrow. Smoke Arrow: A smoke arrow trails smoke as it flies, and creates a 5-foot cube of smoke where it strikes. It otherwise functions like a normal arrow in terms of damage, range, and so on. Splinter-Cloud Arrow: When fired, the numerous bone fragments tear themselves apart, forming a 5-foot burst of razor-sharp bones that deals 1d3 points of piercing damage (Reflex DC 18 negates). Tangleshot Arrow: Benefit: You fire a tangleshot arrow as a ranged touch attack; the arrow deals no damage when it hits, but the target is splashed with the alchemical adhesive. The reduced amount of the glue means this arrow is less effective than an actual tanglefoot bag (DC 10 Reflex save, DC 12 Strength check to break, 10 points of slashing damage to cut through, DC 10 Concentration check). Drawback: The weight of a tangleshot arrow reduces its range increment to half normal. Thistle Arrows: Thistle arrows deal damage as a bleed effect for 1d6 rounds. Trip Arrow: If the arrow hits, it makes a trip attack against the target with a CMB of +5; the target falls prone if it fails its check, but if it succeeds it cannot attempt to trip you in return. Whistling Arrow: The sound is audible within 500 feet of the flight path. They are sold in quantities of 20. Acid Bolt: On a successful hit, acid bolts deal normal damage and 1d4 points of additional acid damage.(Note: Acid bolts do not cause any splash damage) 40 gp for 1 Acid Bolt Fire Bolt: On a successful hit, fire bolts deal normal damage plus 1d4 points of fire damage. (Note: Alchemical fire bolts do not cause any splash damage, and the fire burst isn’t enough to ignite targets (unless they are particularly flammable).). 50 gp for 1 Fire Bolt Sleep Bolt: Anyone struck by a sleep bolt must make a DC 13 Fortitude save or become affected by sleep poison. Those using sleep bolts do not risk poisoning themselves. 100 gp for 1 Sleep Bolt Drawback: The strange tip affects the bolts’ accuracy. Double the range penalties when using a sleep bolt. Groaning Bullets (sling): The sound is audible within 500 feet of the flight path. They are sold in quantities of 10. 2 gp for 10 Bullets Hengese Weaponry |} |} |} |} |} |} |}